Enoch : le papa démon avec de grandes ambitions pour son fils
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: [Aventures] Enoch rêve à l'avenir de son fils : que serra-t-il, dans quelques années... Forcément un champion: après tout, c'est son fils non ?
_**Yellow ! Comment allez-vous ?**_

 **Bien pourquoi ?**

 _Pas toi tête de mule._

 **A qui elle parle alors ? * regard suspicieux * Moran est de retour ?**

 _* Facepalm *Aux lecteurs BANANE !_

 _ **Breeeeef, je suis la ce soir pour vous présentez une petite idée rapide qui m'est venu. Comme ça, toute seule.**_

 *** marmonne *On lui a soufflé oui…**

 _Roooh, boude pas Micka._

 **Mais elle accorde plus attention à ces gens qu'à nous ? Ils sont nuls, on est génial !**

 _ **Au moins les lecteurs ne viennent pas M'INTERROMPRENT au milieu d'une phrase. * soupir * Donc : ceci est un aperçu de ce que le père de Bob voit quand il regarde ce dernier. Donc légèrement déformé par ses rêves grandiloquents : sérieusement, ce mec à une tête plus grosse que Micka.**_

Eh ! Je te permets pas ! Je suis consciente de ma valeur, c'est tout ! Donc largement meilleure qu vous tous * sourire innocent *

 _ *** ignore son intervention *Je vais peut-être continuer, en mettant les points de vue de tous les personnages. Comment Shin, Bob, Grun ou Théo voit le monde et les autres, ça intéresse quelqu'un ou je vais m'enterrer sous une pile d'oreiller ?**_

 _* chuchote * Dites que vous vous en foutez, ça me ferra moins de boulot de correction…_

Léo * sortant de la cave * : Et on renouvellera les oreillers aussi ! * esquive une lampe de chevet * Dehors les romano ! T'ES BANI DANS LA CAVE SALE TRICHEUR !

* voix dans la cave * : Tu traites pas mon frère de tricheur la surexcitée de la vie !

 *** sort une hache * : Qui tu traites de surexcitée la pimbêche ?**

 ***** grenade *

 _ **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs créateurs respectifs, c'est à dire Mahyar, Bob, Krayn, Seb et Fred, puissent leur chemin être jalonner de petites filles et de maisons volantes. Le Cratère est un monde sous le joug du JM le plus pipou du monde, et je ne fais que lui emprunter pour m'amuser. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Enoch : le Papa démon qui rêvait de grande chose pour son fiston. .**_

Aaaah, Balthasar. Tu es déjà si grand, si fort. Tu as beau être un fragile petit humain pour bien des gens, ton ascendance démoniaque te placent au-dessus de tous ces pleutres, de tous ces…mortels. Se sont des insectes, que tu te dois d'écraser sous ta botte, massacrer sous ton pouvoir sans limites.

Regarde toi, fils : la puissance que je possède coule dans tes veines, fait bouillir ton sang, échauffe ton esprit. Tu ne devrais pas résister à cette immense source de supériorité. Je nous vois déjà, dans quelques dizaines d'années, quand tu auras compris l'importance de la succession qui pèsent sur des épaules comme ils courront Balthasar, comme ils courront quand tu comprendras que tu dois régner à mes côtés, pour finalement prendre ma place. C'est ainsi que vont les choses.

Tu es le seul de mes enfants qui soit devenu aussi grand, qui est su porté ce feu intérieur aussi longtemps sans exploser. Tu as la maîtrise, la sagesse, et le charme d'un seigneur démon digne de ce nom. Tu seras respecté par tes sbires, tu inspireras la peur à tous ceux qui croiseront ton chemin, tu aboliras cette Eglise de la Lumière de pacotille. Tu ferras ce que nul autre avant toi n'as pu réalisé : tu instauras l'ère de ténèbres sans fin que chacun attend avec autant d'impatience que moi aux enfers.

Tes sois disant amis brûleront dans les flammes de ta puissance je suis sur que tu apprécieras de les voir hurler de souffrance, avant de s'éteindre, et de fondre dans le feu de ton âme. Pour ma part je me délecterai de ce spectacle, c'est qu'ils sont bruyants ses abrutis !

Tu serras le plus grand…le meilleur…le plus beau…le plus incroyable, le plus époustouflant !

\- Erm. Monseigneur, vous allez bien ? demanda, inquiète la secrétaire de Enoch, en entrant dans son bureau couvert de velours rouges des meubles jusqu'aux poignets de portes.

\- Très bien, pourquoi Martine ? répondit le seigneur démon, en se tournant vers la dénommée Martine, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

\- Bah, c'est à dire, que ça fait 10 minutes que vous regardez les photos de votre Balthasar avec ses jouets et que vous déblatérez…

\- Et ? rétorqua le Encoh en souriant plus béatement encore à l'entente du prénom de son fils.

\- Et bien, répondit doucement la secrétaire en se rapprochant de son patron, ce n'est pas pour vous embêter, mais il n'a que 1 ans et demi ce petit garçon.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison Martine : il est déjà beaucoup plus grand que la plupart des autres bambins. C'est le meilleur fiston que l'on peut avoir, il est tellement mignon… répondit en bavant le démon, regardant la projection géante d'un mini Bob en train de mâchouiller ses « amis » les jouets sur son mur.


End file.
